Estaria Aqui
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: "Lo siento no pude hacerlo" decia en aquel pedazo de pergamino amarillento que habia traido la lechuza azabache. "Yo tambien lo siento" escribio en otro mientras veia alejarse a la lechuza en medio del cielo


Su cumpleaños número veinte...Hacia ya veinte largos años en esa misma fecha; 10 de diciembre de 1980, le gustaban las fiestas pero no sentía que su cumpleaños fuese ya tan especial para ella, si no podía pasarla con quien ella mas deseaba.

Hacia ya mas de un año y medio que había roto con Draco y aun le dolía... A pesar de que estaban intentando recuperar su amistad desde hace ya un par de meses pero esta ya estaba bastante por no decir demasiado deteriorada pero el le había prometido que asistiría... y la estaba defraudando..._  
_

_You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy._

Había pasado cerca de mas de media hora saludando a todos y agradecerles por haber asistido a la fiesta organizada por sus amigos para ella. Había visto hace unos minutos a Narcissa Malfoy, algo que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón y le empezara a doler que el rubio no hubiese llegado aun, después paso a Viktor Krum y a algunos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts. Aunque discretamente siempre voltease a la entrada del lugar esperando ver llegar al rubio en un inmaculado y perfecto traje negro derrochando elegancia y presencia como él solo podía poseer.

_Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I come back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here.  
_

Las luces que estaban colocadas en el salón brillaban de una manera mágica que indicaba que la Navidad estaba cerca y muchas personas habían envuelto el presente en esos colores, ya la habían empezado a marear. Recordaba como el rubio y ella habían almorzado unos días antes de la fiesta, de como le aseguro que estaría celebrando ahí con ella y como después ella misma había sonreído con felicidad... Aunque ahora solo sonreía falsamente a las personas que no eran tan cercanas a ella y sabía que los más cercanos la habían visto interrogante ante esa actitud tan slytherin que adoptaba._  
_

_And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no-one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

Estaba caminando alrededor de la sala enfundada en aquel hermoso y delicado vestido de fiesta en color azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y con aquellos zapatos de color plateado, mientras que en su maquillaje lo que destacaba eran sus labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos azul grisáceo impregnados de emociones distintas: decepción, melancolía, tristeza...

_And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
when there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."_

Se empezó a entristecer y en un momento de desesperación camino por un pasillo en dirección al baño. Sus amigos mas cercanos la siguieron, algunos de ellos también lo eran del rubio y comprendían porque se sentía así. Los sentimientos entre ellos no habían cambiado pero a ella la seguían lastimando, quizás demasiado... El baño era gigante y tenia todos los lujos, la chica se sentó en un sillón cercano y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, no pudo evitar llorar; se volvió a sentir desecha, porque siempre tenia que fallarle o mentirle.

_And it was like slow motion,_  
_ Standing there in my party dress,_  
_ In red lipstick,_  
_ With no-one to impress,_  
_ And they're all laughing,_  
_ And asking me about you,_  
_ But there's one thing missing,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew._

Sintió un peso a su lado y levanto el rostro bañado en lagrimas, a su alrededor estaban: Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Ginny, George, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Theo y Cygnus. Su hermano la abrazo y la recostó en su pecho mientras ella soltaba mas lágrimas. _  
_

_ What do you say _  
_ When tears are streaming down your face,_  
_ In front of everyone you know?_  
_ And what do you do when the one _  
_ Who means the most to you,_  
_ is the one who didn't show?_

"Él dijo que estaría aquí" susurro la rubia entre sollozos___  
_

_ And it was like slow motion,_  
_ Standing there in my party dress,_  
_ In red lipstick,_  
_ With no-one to impress,_  
_ And they're all standing around me singing,_  
_ Happy Birthday to you,_  
_ But there's one thing missing,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew._

Unos minutos después, partió el pastel mientras todos a coro le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños, se veían emocionados mas ese sentimiento no la pudo llenar. Con una sonrisa discreta agradeció silenciosamente mientras volvía a sus tristes pensamientos acerca de su joven vida._  
_

_ You call me later,_  
_ And say I'm sorry I didn't make it._  
_ And I say I'm sorry too,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew._

A la mañana siguiente, una lechuza azabache llego a su ventana con un pergamino amarillento que decía:

_"Lo siento no pude hacerlo" _

_"Yo también lo siento" _escribió rapidamente un trozo de pergamino idéntico. Curiosamente fue el último en mucho en bastante tiempo...


End file.
